


Easy on the Eyes

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Comfort, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi is very sweet, Love, M/M, Mortals think Oikawa is female, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, assurance, iwaoi - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime, god of war and violence, has a very big soft spot for his lover Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Easy on the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU of mine where everyone is a god or goddess. I came up with what they're the god/goddess of so don't take it factually.
> 
> Iwaizumi is, of course, the god of war and violence. Oikawa is the god of seduction and beauty. They're very much in love <3

“You know, I don’t know if I should be offended that everyone paints me as a woman or not,” Oikawa said, looking through the stack of artwork he’d picked up from the temple.

“Are they flattering paintings?” Iwaizumi glanced up when one of the paintings was turned towards him. It was well done, every stroke of the brush showing the effort put into it.

The painting, though beautiful, looked nothing like Oikawa. It was of a woman with long blonde hair and the bluest eyes Iwaizumi had ever seen. Her skin was tanned a little darker than Oikawa’s, her lips full and figure elegantly curved.

“I look nothing like this.”

“Not really, no.” The painting was pulled out of view and Oikawa leaned closer, inspecting Iwaizumi’s face.

“Do you think she’s pretty?”

“She’s not real, just what people think you look like,” he replied.

“How would you feel if I looked like that?” Oikawa pushed. Iwaizumi sighed, grabbing his lover’s face in his hands.

“I like you the way you are. Those paintings are how the humans picture you, so of course all of them will be beautiful. What I find sad is that they can’t actually see you, because the god I see is a thousand times more attractive than any of those paintings.” He finished off the statement with a kiss before letting Oikawa go. His lover stared at him in obvious surprise, a dusting of pink settling over the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

“You just-” Iwaizumi looked at him, eyebrow raised in question. “That was probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Actions speak louder than words,” he replied. “You just needed to hear that before you went spiraling into what ifs.”

“You were about five seconds too late for that,” Oikawa said, sitting back.

“Tooru, if you were exactly what they imagined you to be I probably wouldn’t even look twice at you.” Oikawa's face scrunched up in confusion and Iwaizumi leveled him with a look. “How they imagine you is like you’re some over the top blonde who screams look at me with these glassy eyes and over dramatic features. I could never be with someone like that.”

“Then what am I?” The question came out soft, hesitant. It was almost as if he were scared to know how Iwaizumi truly saw him.

“You’re Oikawa Tooru, god of seduction and beauty. You’re easy on the eyes with just the right amount of flashy to catch someone's attention and the beauty to hold it. Your eyes shine with a fierceness that never lets up and your smile is enough to make anyone go weak at the knees. You’re stunning and I think it’s tragic nobody can see how really gorgeous you are because you put all those paintings to shame.” Once he was finished Oikawa made a strangled sound, burying his face in his hands.

“I think I’m going to die,” he muttered.

“You can’t die. We’re immortal.” Iwaizumi paused to think before continuing. “Also, if you were to end your life I don’t think I could live without you.” Oikawa’s hands dropped and he stared at Iwaizumi in exasperation.

“Stop it!” He complained. “I can’t handle it when you’re being all… soft.” Iwaizumi smiled, brushing Oikawa’s fringe out of the way so he could really see his lover. Oikawa looked back at him with wide brown eyes, his next breath caught in his throat at the touch.

“You are the reason I wake up every morning, the reason I make it through the day and the reason I come home with a smile on my face because I know that with you in my life I have everything I could possibly want. You make me _so_ happy, Tooru, and I could not be more in love with you.” Oikawa exhaled shakily, eyes glazing over. “Yet somehow here you are… making me fall even more than I already have.”

“I think it’s time for you to stop talking,” Oikawa mumbled as a tear slipped down his cheek. Iwaizumi wiped it away, pressing forwards.

“Actions speak louder than words,” he whispered, closing the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really liked this part so I decided to share it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
